SAINW
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: Quick and dirty one shot. Don/Leo/Raph - no pairings! Brotherly love! Authors notes at bottom...will explain everything. R&R! Thanks! Rating just to safe. PS: Donny's eventful morning is taken from my life. Excluding the fainting...but it was close.


SAINW

"_Donny!" _

'_**No. Please. . .not again!'**_

"_Mikey! NO!" _

_Clink! Clank! Crunch! "Ahhhh!!!"_

"_Mikey!" _

'_**N…no! Stop it!' **_

"_Raph! Look out! Behind you!" _

_Slink! "Ah! D…Damn y…you…" Slump._

"_No!" Growl! "Karai!" Clank! Clink! Clink! Shink!_

"_Leo! No!" _

"_Agh…." Slump._

'_**No! Stop it! I don't want to see this again! Stop!!!!'**_

"NO!!!!!" Donny bolted up right in bed; sweat and tears covered his face and body; the comforters wrapped around his legs.

Without wasting a beat, Don jumped out of bed – fighting his comforters for freedom - he immediately felt light headed. He fell to his knees, but his stomach rebelled forcing him back to his feet. He stumbled out of his room, using the wall for support and somehow making it to the bathroom with closed eyes.

After a few minutes of emptying his stomach, which consisted of some water and a couple crackers that he was forced to eat the night before, he immerged from the bathroom dizzy and holding the wall to keep from falling to the ground. His vision was graying and his legs felt like partially set jello.

"Don?"

Said turtle lifted his head slowly and looked into the concerned eyes of one who was supposed to be dead. _'Leo. The last one to die. . .the last one I killed.'_ He thought, not having enough strength to speak. He just stared half lidded at his older brother.

He saw the blue clad turtle say something, but his ears suddenly were filled with cotton. Before he knew what was going on, the room tilted and he knew no more – falling into his brother's embrace.

"Donny!" Leo yelled as he caught his little brother. He could feel that Donatello had a slight fever; he looked passed his brother and witnessed the mess in the toilet that he had yet to flush. "Donny, what happened to you?" Leo asked as he tightened his hold on his brainy brother. He'd been so quiet and distant ever since they returned from wherever Ultimate Draco had sent them. They had all shared their stories, but Don had left when it was his turn – locking himself in his room and not talking to anyone.

"Is he okay?" Raph asked as he came out of his room.

Leo shook his head, "No, but we're finding out today where he was sent. Whatever he's trying to hide is making him sick. I heard him screaming shortly before he stumbled out here to puke out his stomach lining." Leo spat out in anger, but his voice held undertones of concern.

Raph just nodded, it was strange but Raph didn't feel anger. He wasn't sure what he felt. Numb, seemed to be close. It was so unlike him. He stepped opposite to Leonardo and took one of Don's arms. "We should probably lay him down."

Leo nodded, allowing his red clad brother to take half of their brainy brother's weight. As they entered his room they could see the room in disarray - his pillow and other objects were thrown violently around the room – many things were broken. Leo and Raph exchanged looks before carefully guiding their distressed brother to his bed – placing the pillow under his head and the comforters over his heated form.

Donny mumbled incoherently and shifted but did not awaken. Leo clenched his hands, "We're finding out today. . .no matter what."

Raph just nodded once more, staring at his brother's still form.

* * *

Words: 597  
ETA: 20 minutes  
Bold 'conscious' donny's thoughts as he views the dream.  
Yay insomnia! Same as it never was is a great episode! So sad, but so inspiring. I've been wanting to write my own SAINW story, but never had any ideas, then while staring at my ceiling this popped into my head...so I guess insomnia is good for something. LOL! I hope you enjoy, and I must warn you that this is not up to par wiht my other stories. This was written in 20 minutes (probably less) and was only proof read once or so. Usually it takes me weeks to proof read something and find it post worthy, I'm just too tired to do that right now. So this really is just a quick and dirty story, not really that mind engaging work. Enjoy! R&R.

I own nothing, this just purely fanmade! Not for profit!


End file.
